Never Let Go
by xXxDropDeadUglyxXx
Summary: Carina has an unforgettable past, and it haunts her present. When she meets BajanCanadian, will Mitch save her from those nightmares? .. Fanfic of Team Crafted with Bajancanadian, JeromeASF, Skydoesminecraft, HuskyMudkipz, TBNRfrags, etc.. Leave a review! Last update on 12/27/13.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all who take the time to read! I'm going to skip an intro to this fanfic. All you have to know is that Team Crafted (especially Mitch) are the characters of this story. I will definitely offer some smut later, but this story is not all smut. If you don't approve of curse words, then you can leave. **

**Enjoy and don't forgot to leave a review 3**

**xXxDropDeadUglyxXx**

"If you enjoyed this video doods SLAP THAT LIKE BUTTON WITH YO FOREHEADS! Thanks for watching!" I heard his voice as I drifted off into sleep. I had just spent a couple of hours catching up on my favorite YouTube channels. Traveling through Europe for two weeks was exhausting. An experience for sure, but still very exhausting. My mind and body turn numb as sleep took over.

_My eyes open and I'm in Europe again. I can distinctly tell. This was the beautiful cobblestone street in Barcelona that I absolutely fell in love with. It was vivid and full of life when I visited, but something isn't right. I get up from the ground and look around. Huh, weird. Not a soul, or even a sign of life to be found. It looked… abandoned. Silence blanketed me. I take some cautious steps forward in hope of finding something, anyone._

_ Suddenly, I feel two hands snake around my waist. Before I had time to react, the mystery person twisted me around so I was mere inches away from their face. I tried to push out of their grasp, but their arms were locked like steel on my tiny, frail body. With no choice, I looked into his face. My heart raced, my breathing stopped. Scratch that, shit, even time could have stopped. This was so real, but I felt like I was on cloud nine. _

_This stranger had beautiful dirty blonde rustled hair, untamed. I want to run my hands through it, pulling this beautiful creature closer to me. His kind hazel-chocolate brown eyes pierced my own. I was vulnerable to this man as he stared into me. He looked so familiar and it made me feel exhilarated yet panicky._

_I couldn't resist. Wiggling one arm free, I slowly moved from his strong chest up to his neck and to his jaw. He loosened his grip on me, resting his face into my hand._

_This man towered over me as my head barely reached above his shoulders, but I did not fear him. I only fear the possibility that he could abandon me any moment and I would be helpless. _

_I open my mouth, willing my lungs to talk. It didn't work. I was suffocating. My hands flew to my neck and mouth. I began to feel this familiar numbness. Images flashed in my mind, the car door not opening. I was stuck, left to die a horrible death. My parents, they were unconscious gone. Water surrounded me now. The beautiful man was long gone as my dream became a nightmare. I was alone._

_I tripped and fell into the void of numbness that filled my body from my toes to my head. My thrashing and screaming became weaker and weaker until I slipped away. Unwillingly, I stopped my struggles letting the suffocation take me into oblivion._

I shot up heaving for air. My body was a hot and sweaty mess. It took me several inhales to catch my breath, the ones that were taken from me in my dreams. Only after did I take in my surroundings. I was on my bed again, my computer to the side of me where I left it. Glancing at the clock, I find that it was 3 fucking am. I groaned and fell back down on my bed.

"Carina, it was just another nightmare, get a grasp," I said to myself. What a failure I am. I get up and walk towards my full-length mirror on the other side of the room. I was 5'5.5" and yes the .5 inches count. To make my petite figure worse, I was extremely skinny. I always try to gain weight, go to the gym and build up muscle, but it never worked. I have long wavy brown hair that ends at my bellybutton. My eyes, well my eyes are honestly fucked up. One day they will be a sapphire blue and the next they will be a gold-specked forest green. My mother used to always say I should look into getting contacts so I won't make people feel uncomfortable. Maybe she was right? Ugh, a migraine started to flare up. I rubbed my temples while I moved to my bathroom for medicine. On the way there, I stupidly whacked my big toe into the leg of my desk. HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF PEARL HOOGLY BOOGLY BITCHES BUDDERRR. This is going to be the best fucking jet lag ever!

**Leave a review! **

**Do you guys want me to add songs/pictures to go along with each chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch POV

_One week Earlier…_

"Mitch, look! Parkour kids living life on the… OW!" Jerome spastically attempted to parkour onto a bench. I doubled over in laughter along with Adam, Quentin, and Perrston.

"OH.. MY.. GAWD!" Adam bellowed out in between laughs and tears. We were falling to the ground, obviously annoying the hell out of the Spanish natives as they moved around us with a scowl. Jerome was beating bright red, but being himself, he just laughed along with us.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny guys. Live up the moment; this is only the anti-power move to a GIGANTIC power move! Just you guys wait!"

I finally picked myself off of the sidewalk, still laughing, "Jerome, before we get thrown out of Europe, let's at least go down the last street over there, calle destino. Adam, Quentin, Preston, you guys going back to the hotel?" One look at them and I could tell their answer before they even said it. Today was a long day of sightseeing and touring famous landmarks and structures. Thinking about it reminded me of the dull ache in my feet.

They all exchanged mutual, tired nods, "Yeah I think we will all meet up for dinner after and go from there."

"Alright sounds good. We'll be back at the hotel in no more than a half an hour" Me and Jerome then started off down the street looking at the stores we passed. Jerome kept whining about being a hungry bacca, so we decided to stop in a small café that looked decent enough. After we settled in and ordered our drinks, I looked over to see a group of girls all speaking fluent Spanish to each other. One girl in particular stood out to me. She had flowing dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights that reached halfway down her back. Although her Spanish was flawless, she doesn't look too European. The girl is a fragile angel, so beautiful and innocent. At the same time, there was something in her demeanor that makes her look entirely confident of herself.

I really wish I could go over and talk with her, but I have very poor Spanish. Maybe it would be more correct to call it Spanglish. I couldn't appear like a fool stumbling for words. She suddenly peeks over, probably weirded out by my staring at her. I give a quick smile and turn back around to Jerome slightly embarassed.

"… and we could start the livestream tomorrow after Adam goes on his date." I just nodded my head to whatever Jerome was saying. My mind is too focused on the mystery girl who sits at the other side of the room. Was it okay for me to simply introduce myself? What if she rejects me?

A hand waves in my face, "Mitch? Are you okay? You seem really distracted?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," then I lower my voice so only he could hear, "I really want to talk to that girl over there. There is something very mysterious about her." I signaled slightly to the table they sat at on the other side of the room.

"What girl?" Jerome was searching over the other side of the café, and my eyes followed his. They were gone. She was gone. My chance to talk to her was gone. My heart dropped instantaneously. Although I never met her before, when our eyes met there was a cemented lock on our lives.

God, I sound like a pile of mooshy love. Maybe I just need to get my mind off things. I'm not a big drinker, but I may have to be tonight to just let go. That's it, I just need distraction. Couldn't be too hard. ¡Vamos!


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go guys! Finally a longer chapter. Of course as usual, keep up the reviews! I love to hear from all of you. Enjoy!

xXxDropDeadUglyxXx

* * *

~Carina POV~

Here I am, last one in the office, again. I work as in advertisement for Mojang. It wasn't as big as the game developing department, but I sort of liked it more this way. I handle the business and financial side of the advertising process. After finishing typing up my last report and faxing it off to the head of department, I shutdown my computer and gathered my things. I waved goodnight to the night janitor as I make my way to the bathroom.

As expected, no one is in here. I checked my face in the mirror, finding the bags under my eyes that I could feel growing all day. My hair is an absolute mess, so I take my brush and get out the knots.

_Bzzzzz._ "Ah!" My heart raced a mile a minute. Good thing no one was in here. My hands fumble for the phone that gave me a heart attack.

"Hello? Carina speaking." I balanced the phone between my neck and ear as I applied some chapstick.

"Hey girl! It's Jaycee! It's Friday night and a new nightclub opened last week. We need to go!" Jaycee, being her usual energetic self, was my best friend. She worked for Mojang too, but was a game creator. She was new and didn't have much say yet, but she is definitely working her way up the company positions. Although we had totally opposite personalities, I couldn't imagine life without her.

She knew I was tired on Fridays and stayed in my apartment either recording or sleeping. Why couldn't this be tomorrow when I was slightly more awake?

"Well Jaycee I –"

"Before you make some lame excuse, hear me out okay? I know the owner of the place and we will get in for sure. He already put our names on the VIP list for tonight. We can't let him down Carina." I could hear her devilish smile through the phone. No matter what, I never like to let people down, whether I know them personally or not. It was a major pet peeve of mine. She knew I would give in.

"You're evil. Ugh.. fine. But I get to borrow one of your dresses." Sadly, I don't really own many clubbing type of clothes considering I hardly ever go out to party.

"Yeah no problem! Be at my apartment in twenty minutes. Okay?"

"Yep, see you then!" I hit end and threw my iphone into my purse. Ugh, why did I agree to this? I'm not in the mood to deal with drunken sleazy guys grinding on me hoping to get some. It's always what happens. I turned on my heals out of the bathroom to the elevators. At the bottom floor, I opened up to the garage area. There was a slight brisk feeling in the air as it was now transitioning into winter. This was wierd for LA, were it was always warm. No more bikinis and flip-flops for a while. I bet the uptight plastic girls were throwing bitch fits.

I got to my car and turned on the ignition. While driving on Los Angeles streets, I travelled quicker than expected. Traffic wasn't a super big issue today considering it was now 7:30.

Fifteen minutes later, Jaycee's apartment is in sight. She lived on the fifth floor. After checking in with the security guard and getting up to her door, I knocked. The door flew open, and I was greeted with a beaming Jaycee. Jaycee has long hair like mine, but it was a dirty blonde with a streak of blue on the right. She was an inch taller than me and much curvier. She had the body that every women died for, or rather paid for in LA. She was one of those girls who was a little shy to new people, but when you get to know her, you almost regret it. She could talk nonstop, but in the end, she was a loyal friend whom I loved dearly.

"Carina, you made it!" She pulled me in for a quick hug. I pulled back smiling and walked into her apartment.

"Yeah I guess I did. So how much time do we have to get ready?" Jaycee closed the door behind us and we walked to her room. Her apartment was very big and modern. It was beautiful and unique, just like her.

"About thirty minutes or so. We should probably be a little fashionably late. That way, when we get there, the party is already going."

I nodded. For the next half an hour, we went through her entire closet looking for our outfits until we both found one that was perfect. Jaycee ended up straightening her hair and then curled mine into loose waves. I did my own makeup, keeping it minimal. Thankfully, Jaycee had some matching heels for me that would bring me up to normal height. I looked over myself in her mirror. I had a three quarter length midnight blue dress that had an open back. It was full of sequins, but oddly it worked with the color. The dress cut off a little higher than mid-thigh. The heels were the same color, but had traces of silver towards the end of the heel and toe. It was beautiful, but I felt as if this outfit belonged to someone else, someone more beautiful. I put on some silver and diamond stud earrings to complete my outfit.

"Absolutely stunning! You ready to go?" Jaycee popped behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly put on a big smile, for her sake.

"Yeah, let me just grab my clutch purse." After walking over to the kitchen to get it and my coat, Jaycee and I walked out, leaving her building. She was going on about what the club looked like animatedly, but I zoned out. I wouldn't even be able to see a foot in front of me when we got there, so what was the point? We decided to walk there considering the club was only a few blocks and would be a waste of money to get a cab while we are sober. The thumping sound began to grow and I knew we were nearly there.

As we approached the club, the line looked unbearably long. I huffed and moved towards it, but Jaycee grabbed my arm, turning me around sharply.

"Remember? I told you we were on the VIP list." Thank god we were on that list or we probably would have been waiting for the next 30 minutes outside in the cold. We moved up to a big and intimidating guy in all black who looked like he could take me out with one hit. Jaycee said our names and we showed our IDs. He nodded and let us in. The light faded and the music was terribly loud.

"There's Tom, the owner of the club. I think I'm going to go say hi. Will you be okay for five minutes?" Jaycee shouted into my ear.

"Yeah, go ahead. I think I'll go get a drink." As we parted ways, I made my way to the bar where only a couple seats were open. I was about to tell the bartender what I wanted until a figure appeared next to me.

"A beer for me and a jager bomb for the girl." The bartender nodded and went to make the drinks.

I looked up at the man next to me and I think I would have fallen out of the stool I was sitting on if I wasn't gripping the counter. This man was absolutely gorgeous. He had blondish brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that made me melt. He was muscular, but not obnoxiously so. It was getting a little awkward from my intense staring at him so I decided to chime up.

"And who do you think you are to be buying girls drinks?" I said and then took a sip of my recently arrived drink.

The man took a drink of his beer. "Well I only buy the beautiful girls drinks. I'm Mitch." Mitch extended his hand, and I automatically grabbed it and took another sip of my drink. I could feel a buzz slowly growing.

"I'm Carina. Thanks for the drink."

Mitch smiled, and it only made him more beautiful. "Carina, what a lovely name."

I blushed, hard. We made small talk for a while and it was not awkward at all. Eventually, Mitch asked me to dance.

"Ugh, I don't know. I'm not the best dancer." I sat in the stool while he got up.

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading," Mitch pulled me up and moved his mouth to my ear, "I won't let you fall _mi bella_." I shuddered in exhilaration. Growing up with a Spanish Nanny 24/7 made me learn Spanish fluently. I think sometimes I spoke it better than English, but I primarily only speak Spanish when I have to go to Spain on a business trip.

I let Mitch guide me to the dance floor. A remix of Miley Cyrus's We Can't Stop started playing and it was actually really good. In a drunken state, I started to grind on Mitch. We swayed to the beat, and he held my hips. I felt him groan in my ear and it turned me on to say the least. We danced for so many songs that i lost count. I laughed and tripped a couple times, but as Mitch promised, he didn't let me fall. Eventually Mitch twisted me around so we were face to face and I felt an automatic pull to him. He made me forget my inner demons and helped me let loose. I pushed my hands up his strong chest to his chin.

Déjà vu dawned on me. I have been in this moment before. This was the man from my dream! Of course, how could I have been so blind? This was Mitch as in Mitch aka Bajancanadian. No this couldn't be real. I'm still in my dream. I have to be. Mitch noticed my moment, probably thinking I was crazy. He leaned in closer to me.

"You okay, Carina?" He reached for my face. The song ended and we were still.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Baj… Mitch." I gave him a reassuring smile to make my facade more believable. We walked off the dance floor and over to some tables where people were socializing. I saw Jaycee. She was chatting up a storm with no other than Jerome, Mitch's best friend. This was so unreal. I looked at Mitch again, in utter astonishment that I just spent the last two hours with my favorite youtuber.

"Hey Carina. I think you're really cute, and I would love to hang out with you sometime. Could I have your number?" My heart was exploding with happiness and a smile stretched across my face.

"Yeah, I would love to see you again." I said as I started to put my number in his phone. I gave it back when I was done. In that same moment, he got a text.

"Are you free tomorrow? My friend is going to have a girl over that he met here. We could just watch a movie and relax."

"Sure. Just text me what time tomorrow morning." Mitch hugged me and we said goodbye, I walked around aimlessly to find Jaycee. She wasn't with Jerome anymore. I wonder if she figured out that Jerome was really JeromeASF. She also loved to watch their YouTube videos.

"CARINA!" Jaycee grabbed me from behind. She was definitely drunk out of her mind. "GUESS WHO HAS A DATE TOMORROW?! ME!"

I embraced her, "Me too!"

"You wouldn't believe who the guy is. Jerome from YouTube. Like it took me a while to figure it out, but eventually it was like BAM!" I squealed in delight with her.

"And you wouldn't guess who my date is. Mitch! We're going to their place tomorrow for a movie day!"

"OH MY GOD, do you know what this means? Double date!" We started to walk out of the club, as did many other people. It was around 1:30 in the morning. A dull ache took over my feet so I took off my heels.

"I can't wait! Sleepover at your place?"

"Yeah!" I got out my phone and called for a cab. We were in no condition to walk back.

Suddenly, realization hit me. How was I going to tell Mitch I knew who he was without him thinking I was just another crazed fan girl? He would drop me, I'm sure of it. But I also couldn't lie to him about knowing something like that. A pit of unease settled into my stomach as reality screamed at me for not thinking this through. I'm such an idiot, an emotional and wanting idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Super cute chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took me four hours to get it as close to perfect as possible :3 As usual, _read_ and **review**! Thanks to those who already did leave a comment. *shares awkward embrace* Too much? Okay just read.

Sincerely yours,

xXxDropDeadUglyxXx

* * *

~Carina POV~

_"So beautiful…" A man held me, caressing my face. Brown eyes and that stunning smile, I could recognize it a mile away. Mitch is holding me, telling me sweet nothings in my ear. I could feel a buzzing warmth reach my toes. If this was heaven, I never want to leave. Something wasn't right though; I could feel an undying tension in the air._

_"How could you?!" Mitch pushed me to the ground in disgust. "You'll never be good enough." I couldn't hold back the tears filling my eyes as his words hit me. I kept crying, my visual blurring. Mitch was right. I'll never be good enough... _

I opened my eyes, crusted over with old and new tears. _You'll never be good enough_, Carina. I reached over for my phone on the table next to the couch where I slept. I can't believe I woke up at this ungodly hour of 7 on a Saturday when I'm hungover and emotionally drained. Letting out a loud groan, I shifted my body up and padded over to Jaycee's room.

The door was open, so I took this as a sign that I could go in. Jaycee was still in her dress from last night and tangled in a nest of all her blankets on the floor. Although I don't remember how my sober self got out of that itchy dress, I sure am glad I did. Ugh, a major headache began to stretch across my forehead causing me to wince slightly. Going over to the medicine cabinet in Jaycee's bathroom, I got some aspirin for Jaycee and myself. I quick swallowed mine down with a swig of some faucet water. It would have to do. I splashed some cold water on my face and moved back into Jaycee's room where I gently nudged her awake.

"Jayceeeee. Jaycee wake up." Getting annoyed, I pulled all of the blankets off of her. The worst of torments that anyone could endure in the morning.

Jaycee hissed in between her teeth and lashed out at me, "GOD DAMMIT CARINA. JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES." She got up and huddled on her bed. I laughed softly as this was typical Jaycee. We were friends since college and she hasn't changed one bit from her freshman year.

I had to use the evilest of tactics on her now if I ever wanted to see her walk along the living today, "Jaycee, don't you want to see what Jerome texted you?"

She shot up, awake instantly, "What?!" I snatched her phone and sprinted to the kitchen. I heard cursing and thumps behind me as Jaycee chased me in her still have drunk and half asleep state. Looking absolutely ridiculous in her now wrinkled dress and smudged makeup, Jaycee swiped the phone from my hands. I erupted in laughter at the absurdity of the moment.

"You liar! He didn't call. Carina, it's fucking 7:30 am. I hate you." This only made me laugh harder. I grabbed the kitchen island for support.

"Love you too, Jay, but if we want to be ready for our double date today, we better get started now. First things first. Take this." I retrieved a glass of water and the aspirin I saved for her, giving it to her. She gratefully took it and swallowed down the pills.

"Next, you stank, like ew. Getchyo ass in the shower." I turned her around, spanked her butt, and pushed her back to her room. Jaycee looked puzzled, but I had a plan.

"But what about –"

"No butts. Just take your shower and I'll tell you what's happening after." Jaycee left and I took this time to make myself an oatmeal breakfast with a side of Greek yogurt with raspberries on top. Yum! I inhaled it, famished from the night before. After my breakfast, I left a note on the counter saying that I went back to my apartment to get ready and that Jaycee should come at 9.

On the way back, I can't help but think about how one moment I only know a person through videos posted on YouTube and the next I'm going on a date with them in real life. The only thing that made this even crazier was that this wasn't just any person; this was Mitch. How would I even approach the topic with him? It would only make me appear like a really obsessed fan girl. One moment I want to just call him and stop things before they got further, but then I remember how _right_ it felt being with him. This isn't something I am ready to lose. I have to at least try.

I arrive at my apartment and take a quick shower to get the grime and sweat off of me. I shave my legs after in the tub. In my robe and slippers, I went over to my closet where I decided on a simple white V-neck and slipped on some dark wash skinny jeans. I paired the outfit with a light purple cardigan and some dark brown combat boots. I put on light perfume. On the other side of my bedroom, my phone went off. It was Jaycee telling me she was here and wanted me to buzz her up. After I did as she asked, I brushed my teeth and my hair letting it dry natural in its waviness. I got another text just as Jaycee was knocking. I went to open the door first knowing otherwise she would just knock it down.

"Hey girl, I think Mitch texted. Let yourself inside." I walked back as quickly as I got there, anxious to read my phone.

"Glad for the warm welcome," I heard her laugh ring throughout my apartment, probably bothering my neighbors. Grabbing my phone, I read the text from Mitch.

_Hey Carina, it's Mitch. _

_You can come at 4:30 and don't dress up, even though you looked absolutely breathtaking in that dress last night ;) Oh and bring a bathing suit. Trust meee._

I squealed in excitement and copied down the address he added at the bottom of the text. It wasn't too far.

"Carina! I just got a text from Jerome saying I should be there at 4:30." Jaycee shouted to me.

"I got the same thing from Mitch. Hey, do they know that we are best friends? I forgot to mention that last night."

Jaycee concentrated hard, obviously due to how she barely remembered anything past midnight, "I don't think so. What a surprise that would be for them!" She laughed. Jaycee was wearing light wash skinny jeans that were slightly ripped on the knees. She wore a slightly oversized sweater and some cute ankle booties. She had her purse with a Mojang key chain on the side. This suddenly made me curious about something else.

"Did you by chance ever mention that you worked for Mojang? I didn't because the topic never came up."

Jaycee and I sat Indian style on my bed. "Well, not yet. I plan to tell Jerome today as well as the fact that I know he does YouTube. I can't believe I didn't recognize him at first."

"Me too. I guess the lighting was just really bad in there." We laughed together and talked for another hour before we decided to get some pedicures down the street.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a super girly girl, but I do relish in the relaxations of a nice and tranquil pedicure. Plus, the place we were going to was a small local business, not a big spa. It feels like a second home when I go in there and see Clara and her husband Jamie. They were my only other close friends in this big city.

After catching up with them and spending some time just forgetting the world, it was reaching 4. Jaycee and I piled into my car and drove off to our destination. To say I was anxious was an understatement. I clutched the wheel hard hoping that today would not be a total disaster.

Jaycee and I arrived at a large penthouse on a more residential part of LA. The house was gorgeous, and huge. Something I could never afford on my own. After we stepped out of my car, Jaycee and I shared a look. I could tell she saw the doubt in my eyes. She grabbed my shoulders firmly, looking me square in the face.

"You're going to be fine Carina, just you see." I gave her a smile. I walked a little more confidently with Jaycee up to the front door where she pressed the doorbell.

The door opened suddenly, but strangely nobody was there.

"Hello?" Jaycee called out.

Just then, three guys jumped out from behind the door yelling "boo!", causing me and Jaycee to scream loudly and cling to each other. A few passing bystanders looked at the scene in annoyance. We all broke out in laughter. I could tell these were some of the guys from Team Crafted.

"Thanks guys, I really needed that scare. I'm Carina and this is Jaycee," I said to them pointing at us, "Are Mitch and Jerome here?" Just as I asked, Mitch and Jerome popped from behind scaring the three guys who just scared us. They screamed even more high-pitched and ran for the hills. I was done in that moment. Oh the irony! We all fell to the floor laughing. After a moment of collecting ourselves, we all got up and Jaycee and I stepped inside.

"Hi Carina, you look great. You ready to watch movies all day with Jerome and…" Mitch paused in his sentence not knowing Jaycee's name.

"Jaycee," I answered for her, causing a confused look from both Jerome and Mitch. I explained further, "We realized last night what a small world it was, but we waited until today to surprise you. Jaycee and I are best friends."

"Wow! It is a small world." Jerome said beaming. After short introductions so we all knew each other, we went up the elevator, yes I said_ elevator_, to the third floor where there was a big gaming room with a large couch and TV. Jerome and Jaycee went to make popcorn while Mitch and I picked out a movie. We decided on a new horror movie and put it in the player.

Once Jerome and Jaycee, or as I like to ship Jayrome, were back with popcorn for days, we all moved to the couch were I sat next to Mitch.

The movie was full of jump scares where I couldn't do anything but cling to Mitch in fear. As the movie went on Mitch just left his arms around me because I was too petrified to look at the screen.

"Carina, stop being a baby." He joked lightly. I smiled back at him sticking my tongue out.

"No. I can be a big baby if I want to."

This time Jaycee being Jaycee said, "Carina you're a fucking baby." I looked at her staring at the screen chomping on popcorn. We all broke out in laughter.

Mitch got up and held out his hand, "If you won't watch the movie, we can at least go swimming. Did you bring your bathing suit?" I took his strong hand and got up.

"Yeah, it's in my car. I'll go get it." I quickly got my bikini, barely dodging some nerf gunshots from one of the guys. I think it was TBNRfrags, but I couldn't say his minecraft name like that. Talk about dodging an awkward moment, literally. Mitch pointed me to a bathroom where I changed into my seafoam blue bikini. These are the moments when I wished I had a little more curve to fill out a bikini and feel confident. Sighing, I wrapped myself in the towel he gave me beforehand and stepped outside. Mitch was across the hall in only swimming trunks. Now I could distinctly see how muscular he was. I'm surprised I didn't start drooling all over him.

"You look gorgeous as usual. Come on, it's just over here." I blushed slightly as Mitch took my hand and we walked out onto a terrace with a huge pool. The view of LA was unbelievable. I couldn't help but squeal like a little girl and rush to the edge railing.

"This is absolutely breathtaking Mitch!" Mitch appeared next to me, putting his arm around my waist. Butterflies flew around in my stomach causing my heart to accelerate full speed. I decided it was time to do or die and tell Mitch the truth. I turned towards him, looking into his eyes and back down at his chest were I traced light circles, "Mitch, I feel that I couldn't ever be in a relationship with you without being honest. Yesterday, after we stopped dancing, do you remember how I went a little out of it?" Mitch looked at me curiously.

"Yes."

"Well, I realized that you were Bajancanadian from YouTube. I have watched your videos before. I play minecraft too and I work for Mojang currently. I just never put two and two together until after we danced. This probably makes it now seem like I'm a stupid crazed fan girl, and I'm sorry for wasting your time." Tears filled my eyes as I walked away from Mitch. I was stopped by Mitch grabbing my arm. He pulled me close to him.

"Wait, did you like me before you knew who I was?" Mitch lifted up my chin, looking in my eyes for honesty. He only deserved the most honest truth.

I began to blush, "Well yeah, I thought you were awfully cute and…"

"Then that is all that matters. And I think it's pretty cool that you work for Mojang. Maybe sometime we can record with each other?" I couldn't help but smile back at Mitch. I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"That sounds great. Now, LAST ONE IN THE POOL LOSES!" I move out of Mitch's arms and dash for the pool. Even in my great effort, Mitch caught up to me laughing. He grabbed me bridal style and we jumped in together.

When we both came up for air, I looked into Mitch's eyes as he looked into mine. Mitch pulled me in his arms and pushed us back until my back gently hit the edge of the pool. There was a thick tension in the air. He looked absolutely fucking ravishing with his hair in a disarray and body covered in glistening water. Mitch moved his lips to my neck, and in response, I arched back. He dragged his lips up my neck, causing a shiver to go down my back.

"Carina, I don't want to be forward, but I really want to kiss you right now." Mitch moaned across my neck making my breathing pick up.

"Please." I barely croaked out before he reached for my face and connected his lips with mine. His soft full lips moved against mine. I moaned into his mouth enjoying this moment, but I needed more. I glided my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and we explored each other. I put my hands across his chest and slowly moved them up to his hair. The moment was cut short, to nerf shots being shot at me and Mitch.

"Got the lovebirds. Bulls eye!" I pulled away from Mitch and we broke in laughter. As I caught up on my breath, Mitch introduced our perfectly timed intruders.

"Carina, this is Adam aka Skydoesminecraft, Preston aka TBNRfrags, and Jason aka MinecraftUniverse."

"Hi" I gave a timid wave and they all said hello back. Mitch and I spent some more time in the pool after the guys joined us. It was hilarious watching them try to play Marco Polo. Everyone was cheating. Eventually, the guys got out. Mitch and I stayed a little longer until we finally decided to get out considering it was getting absolutely freezing outside and we were shriveling up like old people.

Jaycee ran up to me as I walked in the house hand in hand with Mitch, "Carina, I just checked the weather and IT'S GOING TO SNOW TONIGHT IN LA FOR LIKE THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS. And it's not just a little snow, like a lot of snow to the point where the roads are going to be impossible." I thought over the situation, weighing our options. Looking out a window, I saw it already snowed about two inches. Were Mitch and I too busy talking to one another to notice? I also saw Adam and Preston frolicking out in the snow, making me chuckle. I walked back to Jaycee and Mitch still unsure.

"Well, if we leave now, we might be able to make it back to your place before the snow becomes impossible to drive in." Mitch looked at us and spoke up in the matter.

"No. It's too risky for you guys to leave out in this weather. Who knows how bad it will get? Are you two okay with just spending the night here? We have two extra guestrooms." Jaycee and I looked at each other knowing he was right in the end. I never drove in snow before, so why risk it?

"We're okay with it." I answered for the both of us. In squealing delight, Jaycee ran off to find Jerome and, as she put it, tell him we were going to having a "Snow Day Sleepover!"

Mitch and I were still in our bathing suits; I was chilled to the bone. Mitch noticed and laughed giving me a big bear hug.

"Mitch, Could I borrow a T-shirt? I didn't plan on a sleepover." I awkwardly laughed, hoping he was okay with these sudden arrangements.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just get a really big shirt because I don't think your tiny little butt would fit in any of my shorts." He gave me a suggestive wink and walked off. What an ass. I smiled and chased after him.

"Hey! I'm also going to need to take a shower." Mitch pushed open a door to what I presume was his bedroom. It had a large king sized bed, some dressers and a huge desktop setup probably for his recordings.

"You can just take a shower in my bathroom," he said as he got out a Minecon 2012 shirt from his drawer, "Here. I'll just wait in here. There are spare towels under the sink." After thanking Mitch, I took a quick 5-minute shower and put on my undies, my bra, and the shirt Mitch gave me. It went 2 inches past my butt thankfully but I would still have to be careful to not flash someone my ass.

I walked out of the bathroom to Mitch finishing up a recording of hide n' seek with a lot of other people.

"If you doodz liked this video, be sure to leave a like. Have a good night everyone! *slurp*" Mitch finished his recording and turned around, smiling when he saw me.

"Shower is free." Mitch got up and started walking to the bathroom, but stopped in front of me.

"You look extremely hot in just that shirt." Mitch then gave me a soft and slow kiss, much different from the ones in the pool. It made me melt in his arms.

"Don't take too long." I winked at him and walked away. Two could play at that game. With a moan, Mitch went to the bathroom for his shower. I decided to go find someone downstairs in my downtime. I found my way to the kitchen where Adam, Preston, and Jason were eating dinner.

"CARINA! Join the dark side, we have pasta!" I laughed with them and got a plate, joining them at the table.

"I see you are finally hungry for something other than Mitch." Adam said making me blush. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You guys suck. What are we all going to do tonight now that me and Jaycee are stuck here for the 'Mega Super Awesome Snow Day Sleepover Party'?" I mimicked Jaycee's voice perfectly and we all cracked up.

"I don't know," Jason said, "We could play hide n' seek if the power goes out?" And of course, perfectly in that moment, the power hesitates and shutoff.

"Wow, psychic much Jason?" Preston playfully mocked him.

"Guys, I can't see shit! Somebody get a flashlight." I casually yelled at them. I made it sound more like I didn't care, but in reality, I have a terrible fear for darkness. It only makes the nightmares more vivid…

"Carina!?" I heard Mitch call out from upstairs.

"Mitch! I'm down here!" I slowly walked out of the kitchen to the hallway where a strong pair of arms grabbed around my torso.

"Are you okay? You're shaking?" Mitch walked us over to another room, my sight still blinded, and sat us down on a couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." I could start to see Mitch's face a little bit now and he didn't look too convinced, but thankfully he didn't argue.

"It's getting kind of late, do you want me to show you to your room?" I nodded my head and we made our way slowly up the three flights of stairs. In no time, we were in a small bedroom. I could see pretty well in the dark now, but it made no difference. I was so scared. Mitch began to walk away slowly.

"Well if that's all you need I'll just..."

"Mitch, do you mind if I stay with you? I'm afraid of the dark as childish as it sounds, but if it's not okay I could just find Jaycee. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I–" Mitch embraced me in a big hug.

"Of course you can stay with me. It's not a childish thing at all. Let's go." Mitch grabbed my hand and we walked across the hall to his room. Mitch tore off his shirt and I gave him a questioning and playful look. He smiled back.

"What? I always sleep shirtless. I could always put it back–"

"No! I mean uhh, I don't mind. Just do what you want," Mitch smiled at me, knowing fully well he was torturing me, "Fine. You're fucking hot. Now can we just sleep?"

"Come here." He extended his hand out to me. Mitch got in bed and pulled me with him. I moved close to him, wrapping my arms around his torso as he did to me. The feelings I had before of fear and anxiety were gone. I was in utter bliss and contentment.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

A gave him a small kiss and smiled at him, "You're the best. Night."

"Goodnight, Carina."

That was the first night I just slept with ease in months.

* * *

**Review! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all my _beautiful_ dropdeaduglies!

Sorry this update took longer than usual, but I _needed_ to make it perfect :) This chapter was crucial for Carina and Mitch's growing relationship sooo... yeah! Don't forget to **review**!

Enjoy,

**_xXxDropDeadUglyxXx_**

* * *

~Mitch POV~

I couldn't sleep, and as stalkerish as it may sound, it was fascinating to watch Carina instead. I can't believe that someone as great as Carina could like me. Lately, I've just been so used to so much attention from fan girls that I have felt on edge, like as if I couldn't really trust anyone with my secrets. From the minute I saw her in the club, I was drawn to her. She looked so beautiful and sexy in that dress. Smiling, I remember how Jerome reacted when we saw her and Jaycee pass by. Out of stupidity, we didn't realize that they were friends.

* * *

_Jerome and I just got here ten minutes ago, and man did I want to leave. Looking around, I could hardly see five feet in front of me. The club music made my ears thump. It smells like a sea of body odor. Yup, that was the last straw. _

_"Dood, I think I'm just going to back to our place. It's way too crowded." I felt someone's drink spill on my arm. Great, just like a college party all over again._

_"Don't worry biggums, just relax and have a drink." Jerome was already pretty tipsy as per usual. Jerome and I are hanging with some hammered girls. They were wearing dresses that barely covered anything. Their faces are caked in makeup, making them look like an artificial Barbie my sister would have had when we were kids. I am absolutely tempted to just leave here now, but the only problem was that I can't leave Jerome here drunk out of his mind. So, I stood bored and annoyed as hell._

_"Does somebody need a wammmmbulance?" Jerome mocked me. I know I should cheer up, but that just meant I would have to get as drunk as Jerome. I need to be our responsible driver tonight anyways, so that wasn't a possibility._

_ At that moment, two stunning girls passed by. A bunch of sleazy guys stared at them, their bodies to be exact. One even wolf whistled, that twisted fuck. If I knew one thing, it was that you treat a lady like a lady. Both of them were beautiful, but the girl in the sparkling dark blue, almost black fitting dress took my breath away. _

_"But they got that booty doe!" I whacked Jerome in the arm. The two girls separated; the mystery girl in the blue dress left to the bar. _

_"Mitch, I'll be back," Jerome quickly ran off in the direction of the other girl. I sighed; all I hope is that Jerome won't bring another girl back just for the night. Jerome has had an issue with commitment for as long as I knew him. Although Jerome will be my best biggums no matter what, I just wish he could get past this and move on. _

_I looked back to the girl at the bar. Surprisingly, she is sitting there alone. I knew I would regret it if I never introduced myself, but what if she doesn't take interest in me? No, I have to take a risk. This was my chance._

* * *

I only doubted her when she first admitted to knowing that I was Bajancanadian. The fact that she liked me before she knew who I was makes her, if possible, even more incredible. Beside her amazing personality, she was so beautiful and petite, got along with the guys, and was a gaming girl. What more could I ever ask for?

Still, although I feel I can trust her, I feel like she doesn't trust me. There is a strong tension, like as if there is a wall she built a long time ago that is still conflicting her now. Carina stirred in my arms, breaking me from my thoughts. Her face contorted into something that of fear and heartbreaking sadness. My poor baby girl…

~Carina POV~

_No! Get off of me. My frail body was no match to his strength. To stop my struggling, he pushed me under the water again. After what seemed like forever, he pulled me up powerfully by my neck. I couldn't look into his eyes or I would faint from so much stress and fear. Keep holding on, Carina, don't let him win._

_"You bitch! You think you're so good and pure. What a slut! No one has or ever will love you, you stupid shit!" He pushed me back into the water, knowing it would break me after what happened to me three years ago. I coughed out blood and water. _

_My voice was useless, no one could ever hear my cry for help. I couldn't do anything. A single tear slipped from my eye as I gave up. I finally gave up, and it was what has haunted me the most. _

_"Carina… Carina!" I heard an angel, a voice of hope and escape. Looking around frantically, I saw nobody and nothing. The man laughed at me._

_"No one can save you. _No one_."_

* * *

"Carina!" I was fully alert and awake. My hands flew to my throat in fear of the pain I just re-experienced. Mitch turned my body to look at him. He was about to say something, but I cut him off. I embraced Mitch. I could tell he was scared of me, but it wasn't as great as the fear that coursed my veins at this moment.

"I'm so scared" I muffled into his shirt. One tear betrayed me as it fell down my cheek. Mitch pulled back away from me, probably about to tell me to get the hell out of his life now. It was what everyone I have cared about did in the past. Instead, he brushed the tear away with his thumb. He looked so concerned. He shouldn't care about me; I don't deserve it. No one can save me.

"My baby girl, what's wrong? Please tell me, I can help you." This made me cry. I fall into Mitch's chest, weeping. I must look ballistic. Once again he hugged me, but I didn't deserve any of it.

"I… I can't…Mi…Mitch. No one…"

"Please, Carina. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He continued to rub soothing circles into my back. After a while, I stopped crying. I had no more tears. Looking at Mitch would be too much. Instead, I stared at his chest while I gathered the courage to speak to him again.

"Mitch, I wish I could tell you, but I don't think I could. Not now at least. Can you wait for me?" This was it. I was either going to be crushed or… Oh what am I saying? Of course Mitch is not going to want anything to do with me. I simply was just a boring girl with way too much baggage.

"Of course, baby girl. But, when you're ready, I'm here for you." Mitch offered a smile while he took my hand. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Mitch was amazing in so many ways. It was too much for me. I feel like at any moment, reality is going to kick me in the butt, where Mitch would vanish.

We settled back down, Mitch held me. My emotions were a million miles away.

* * *

_The next morning…_

What I feel first is my eyes stinging as if someone dropped me off in a sand storm. Although still half-unconscious, I felt an ache run from every bone in my body until it collected in my head in a pounding headache. I groaned out of exhaustion, partly due to crying uncontrollably last night, and partly due to swimming so much yesterday with Mitch.

A body next to me reached around my waist, waking me up completely. I was startled for no reason; Mitch was my stranger, and boy was I happy it was him. Mitch was awake and staring into my eyes as I was his. It was a comfortably silence, but I decided to break it. Someone had to.

"Hi." I meekly worded to him. His smile grew making his brown eyes melt into a honey golden hazel. He was beautiful and more importantly, mine.

"Hello. Only you could still look completely ravishing in the morning." Mitch stroked my cheek with his thumb sending shivers down my back. He had a playful look in his eyes, taunting me to make the next move. I didn't disappoint.

I quickly and smoothly pushed Mitch down on his back as I climbed over him. I pinned his hands down. It was easy since I had a willing victim. Mitch laughed at me and it made me growl.

"What gives you the right to scare me in the morning and then call me 'completely ravishing'?" Mitch smirked at me. Suddenly, Mitch used his strength on me to switch positions to where I was now vulnerable to his every move.

"I think you're forgetting that you are the stranger in _my_ bed." Mitch then connected his lips with mine passionately as I gave in. I could feel his morning problems down there, pushing on my belly. He was already half-naked without a shirt…

Before I could ever react, the door flew open, "Hey Mitch do you think I could borrow a cable for…. OH NEVERMIND." Jerome turned on his heels as Mitch and I broke apart. He was gone as fast as he got here. I blushed hard as I knew Jerome would endlessly make fun of me for this. Mitch and I looked at each other, both equally embarrassed, and broke out in laughter.

"Jerome and his great timing." Mitch said hysterically making me laugh even harder.

Looking at the clock, I realized we slept until eleven in the morning. That never happened to me on Sundays. Realizing I must stink, I kissed Mitch lightly on his nose and got up to go freshen up.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Mitch pulled me back down on the bed and onto his lap. "I don't think I got to finish what I started…" Mitch began to kiss down my neck lovingly, and butterflies collected in my stomach. Unfortunately, as much as I liked Mitch already, we have only known each other for three days. And, I already had a sleepover at his house. If I want things to work, I know I can't give him everything.

I push Mitch off of me lightly, and he got the point. "Oh don't pout too much, I have to take a shower. Unless you want to join me, I'm going now." For the second time, I moved off the bed and started walking off to the bathroom. That's when I finally realized what an idiot I am. Dammit Mitch! His kisses brought out my inner slut. Turning around, I peered at Mitch embarrassed. He was in shock of what I said to say the least. But, he was also so taunting and mouthwatering. Maybe he _could_ join me… God, Carina, stop thinking these things! I haven't been this uncontrollable with my thoughts since I was a hormonal teenager.

"Oh my god… sorry, I didn't say that. Just forget it." I hid my face in embarrassment and turned back around. Within seconds Mitch was by my side and holding me in his arms.

"Carina, don't be embarrassed. I know you didn't mean it, although..." Mitch pulled me in nearer, tilting my chin up with his hand, "I wouldn't be against the idea of being even closer than this with a girl as amazing as you." He kissed me slow and passionate, and my cheeks grew even hotter. Yep, my panties dropped, hard. Mitch just admitted he wants to be closer, with _me_. My heart raced as I kissed him again chastely and moved into the bathroom.

After my shower, Mitch took his as I got dressed in my outfit from yesterday. I left to go find Jaycee. I haven't seen her since the movie, which feels like ages ago. Walking into the kitchen, I found Preston eating a bowl of Captain Crunch. He didn't see me, so I strategically walked like a ninja. Now right behind him, I made an evil grin and placed my hands, ready to scare the cactus out of him.

"CRUNCHITIZE ME, CAPTAIN!" Preston screamed and fell out of his chair. I cracked up and laughed to no end.

"Holy guacamole, Carina! What a Cactus! You got me, that's for sure."

"Your… face! How priceless!" I sat on the floor still laughing. Preston stood up and pouted like a little kid who got coal for Christmas.

"No fair! I'll get you back. This is war!" Finally collecting myself, I got on my feet and grinned like an evil genius.

"Wanna make a bet out of it?"

"You know it! Best two out of three. I win and you make me sandwiches for a week whenever I want one." Preston crossed his arms in satisfaction. Oh no, he did _not_ go there.

"HA. When _I_ win, Jaycee and I will give a makeover _and_ take pictures of it. Deal?" I extended my hand to Preston, and he shook it confidently.

"You will regret this Carina! You're looking at the ninja master right here." Preston walked out with his cereal in hand, "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did I hear Jaycee and makeover?" Jaycee bounced into the kitchen with her bubbly attitude. Like me, she was also in her outfit from yesterday. I smirked at her knowing she would be all in with the bet.

"I'll tell you about it later. I think the roads are clear enough for us to go home now." I peered outside seeing the roads were totally clear and the sun was shining on Sunny Cali once again.

"Aww, but I was having so much fun here." Jaycee pouted and stomped her foot like a five-year old.

"Do you really want to stick around in yesterday's outfit? I'm sure smelling bad would make a _great_ impression." I laughed as Jaycee gasped at the thought of smelling bad in front of her bacca.

"You're right! I'll go tell Jerome I'm heading out." She walked out swiftly to the basement door. I called out to her quickly before she was out of sight.

"I'm going to tell Mitch."

"Tell me what?" Mitch, all showered and fresh, walked down the last step of the stairs and over to me.

"Jaycee and I are going to head back." Mitch looked sad, but understood that I couldn't stay here forever. I wish I could, but that wouldn't be okay. I needed to return to get some work done for Monday. Plus, I know Mitch needs to get some recordings done. I sighed and looked back at Mitch.

"Alright, just drive safe," Mitch gave me a tight hug, "and text me when you get back so I know you're okay."

"I'll see you dood later!" I imitated his voice from his recordings and Mitch just stuck his tongue out at me.

Jaycee returned, and before I knew it, we were back on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry!** Oh my god, I've had a big mentle block for this story's direction after Team Crafted officially launched. I think I'm going to include Ssundae and just keep Preston in this story even though he isn't in TC in reality. Let me know what you guys want by leaving a comment! I promise to have another update within the next two days. Once again, I'm sorry for making such a late update (plz no hate). It's been a super crazy month. Thanks for the continuous support!

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays!** (All I want for xmas is five reviews! Let's try to reach that goal!)

_xXxDropDeadUglyxXx_

~Carina POV~

I am ready to just throw my computer out of my 13th level window and watch it smash to smithereens. I sit back in my chair, groaning in frustration, as I try to email my report to the developing department. Giving up, I grab my phone which is sitting on my desk and decide to text Mitch. We have been together for two weeks now and it has been breathtaking. We went on an official dinner and movie date last Tuesday, which was a whole other story. I got food poisoning from some uncooked steak, and Mitch apologized profusely saying it was his fault. It didn't bother me, considering he brought me back to his place with Tim Hortons. He even gave me a wonderful back rub to help me get better. It was the little things that count when I'm with Mitch. I smile at the memory fondly as the ding of my email being sent finally chimed up. Hallelujah!

I texted Mitch, while collecting my stuff for the weekend. We planned to just hang out and record at his place, but it was never official plans. He replied back quickly and told me to meet him in an hour.

Once I was in my car, I tossed my papers in the backseat and turned on the ignition. The drive there was quick, and the closer I got, the more excited I was to see Mitch. As I pulled into their driveway, I saw Mitch open his front door and jog over to my car. He helped me out, like a gentleman, and gave me a brief kiss.

"So, do you feel like recording still?" Mitch took my hand as we walked inside. Mitch was just as happy as me. Finally, we could be ourselves and relax together.

"Yeah, I can't wait to whoop your ass in the hunger games." I flashed an evil smile to Mitch.

"Yeah right! You're looking at the duke of power moves. Not even the pope has anything on me." At that moment, Jerome entered the room. Apparently, he caught Mitch's last words.

"I CHALLENGE YE TO A DUEL IN THE HUNGER DEANS. IN POWER MOVE CITY." Jerome looked absolutely ridiculous as he acted and spoke superior, but Mitch only smiled back.

"I accept your duel as long as we both get one ally each. Deal?" Mitch held out his hand. Suddenly, two hands connected to my waist and tickled me painfully until I fell to the ground. I screamed and laughed in surprise to the moment.

"HAH! THE CACTUS HAS FALLEN. Point one for Puuurrrrston. Better step up your game, Carina." Preston gave me hand and helped me up while Mitch and Jerome cracked up.

"Carina, never _ever_ make bets with Purston. His luck is too strongk." Mitch laughed hard while I just shake my head. Of course, _I_ would make a bet with the king of bets. Preston laughed and walked out of the room.

After thirty minutes of bad puns and jokes, Mitch and Jerome set up a computer for me to play our hunger games duel. It was me and Mitch versus Jerome and Adam. I logged onto my minecraft account, Carinaxx, and joined their skype. We were going to play on the nexus as usual for them.

"Everyone join server 4. Turk just opened it up for us."

"I'm on," I said as I saw the lobby area on my screen. Mitch got on and then finally Adam and Jerome. Once we were tped to the arena, Power Move City, we all started our recordings.

"Hello everyone! BajanCanadian here with…"

"Skydoesblahblahblhaathersearfhgjhkj!"

"Carina!"

"… andthesmellybacca!" Mitch shouted out before Jerome could say his name. Jerome began to slurp and everyone laughed.

"Carina," Jerome ran over to me, "DO I SMELL? HUH? DO I?" Jerome began to chase me around spawn as the games started.

"No plz! Wild bacca on the loose," I shouted. With some lucky jukes I got away quickly, so Jerome decided to rejoin with Adam.

"The games have begun! So basically, this isn't our average hunger games. Me and Carina are going against Adam and Jerome in a hunger games duel. POPE versus THE DUKE OF POWER MOVES."

Mitch and I go to the edge of the map to get looted up. As I look in one of the chests, I was killed.

"Don't worry Jerome, I'm mutating. I will still kick your butt in the D," I declared.

"The Pope will be doing any and all buttkicking! Woolulululu!" Jerome shouted his tribal call.

Mitch met up with me at spawn, and soon after, we successfully destroyed my target.

"What big noob. Only 7 players left guys," Mitch said as he gave me an iron sword and armor. Many bad puns later, Mitch and I found Jerome looking through a chest unknowingly of his future. After some good hits on him, Mitch and I let him run off to Adam.

"No plz! I'm just a bacca!" Jerome shouts as he sprints away with half health.

"Don't worry babe, that was just a sneak peek of what's going down in the D!" Mitch and I searched for the last target, finding him at spawn. Although he had a diamond sword, Mitch absolutely crushed him Katniss style while I snuck up behind and finished him.

"Yay! Go team!" I cheered with Mitch. We were all going to death match, so I ate up some food to regen the three hearts I lost in our battle. 3… 2… 1…

Mitch went for Jerome, and I caught Adam by surprise as he spawned next to me. Within seconds, Adam was down. I quickly grabbed some of his arrows so I could help out Mitch. The fight between Jerome and Mitch was close, and I tried to get Jerome. Sadly, Mitch got caught in a web placed down by Adam in our fight. After Jerome got Mitch, it was between him and I.

"Ha ha! You are no match to the Pope of Power Moves. Surrender!" Jerome said menacingly as he circled spawn, chasing me.

"Redeem me, Carina! You can do it!" With a sudden turn on Jerome, I dodged his swings and circled him, demolishing his health quickly. Jerome escaped with very low health.

"No! Half a heart warrior! Must juke for days!" I got out my bow and arrow and, within three shots, ended Jerome, becoming victor of this hunger games.

"YEAH CARINA! YOU DID IT!" Mitch and I cheered on. Adam and Jerome just accepted defeat. Mitch closed off the recording and then we all ended the call after deciding to go to the beach which was ten minutes away from here.

I logged off the computer, took off my headset, and went to find Mitch in his room next door.

"Yay! We won, Mitch!" He was turning off his computer as I entered his room.

"You were amazing, geesh, dem skills doe." Mitch pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and just melted into his arms.

"Hey, love birds, we're leaving in fifteen minutes so be ready then." I let go off Mitch, as Jerome intruded our moment.

I shouted back playfully at him, "You're just upset I whooped your ass!" Jerome left, while screaming something about a rematch.

"Since it's cold, we probably won't be swimming." Mitch said to me as he looked in his drawers for a sweatshirt, reminding me that all I have is the t-shirt on my back. The sun is going to set eventually and the temperature will drop a lot. I absolutely can't stand being super cold.

"Hey Mitch, I need to borrow a sweatshirt. I left mine at work. Is that okay?" Mitch dug around and grabbed a second sweatshirt with some Canadian college's name on it abbreviated.

"Is this one okay? It's the smallest one I own, but it might still be big on you." I took it from his hands, feeling how soft it was. Instantly, I love it and claim it as mine.

"It's perfect. Let's go pack some snacks downstairs."

Mitch grabbed my hand and we went down the grand flight of stairs to the kitchen where we found Adam and Jerome with another guy I sort of recognize, but don't remember ever meeting. Everyone looked at me and Mitch and there was a slight awkward moment. Well, someone has to get the party started.

"hi…"

"Carina, this is Quentin. Fish, this is Carina." Adam said, and everyone cracked up to Quentin's response.

"I AM AN AMPHIBION. But anyways, nice to meet you, Carina," he said as we shook hands, "I just moved in so now it's officially a party! Woo!" We all talked a little, but I went to make sandwiches for the beach as they began to catch up with each other about things that I didn't really relate too.

"Mitch… Is your girlfriend making sandwiches, for us?" Adam spoke in an astonished voice. My head shoots up in questioning, pausing me from sandwich making.

"Yes? So what?" I said in a defying voice and put a hand on my hip.

"OH MY GOD, SHE IS THE BEST. MITCH I SWEAR IF YOU FUCK THIS UP, I'LL FUCK YOU UP. YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE SANDWICHES." I smiled at them as I finished the last one. Within the next five minutes, we get everything packed up into Jerome's car. It was me, Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Preston, and Quentin that were going to the beach. On the way, we sang loudly to some Christmas songs on the radio. I can't believe its Christmas in two weeks! It's absolutely ridiculous considering I haven't had time yet to buy anyone gifts. I would have to start that this weekend.

As we arrived at the beach, we decided to take out the Frisbee from the car. Soon tossing the Frisbee turned into Carina being the monkey in the middle, making me frustrated as hell. After a half an hour or so of messing around, we took out our snacks and munched on them quickly from being so famished. Mitch pulled me up and asked to go on a walk with me. I nodded my head yes and slid on Mitch's sweatshirt. It met up to the ends of my shorts.

The sun began to set as Mitch and I walked down the beach, all the guys becoming out of sight. We were just talking and enjoying ourselves. That's what I love the most about being with Mitch, it was so easy to let loose and be myself.

We made it back to the car before the sun dipped completely beneath the horizon. The whole group headed home in silence, contrasting to the loud and crazy trip here. I fell asleep on Mitch's shoulder sometime in the middle of the ride. In a half asleep, half awake phase, I felt myself being lifted out of the seat and carried by some strong arms which I assume to be Mitch's. He brought us inside and to the elevator where it let out to his floor. Putting me on his bed, I kept my eyes closed as he pulled off my flip-flops.

"I had so much fun today, Mitch," I slurred to him as I crawled into his sheets. I opened my eyes a little to see Mitch smiling at me while taking off his shirt. Typical Mitch. He encased my body with his, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Me too, Carina. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mitch."


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, here's chapter 7! _Extra_ long chapter too! Enjoy reading and leave a review. I almost have **1,000 views** *mini celebration* on this story but only 13 reviews (And thanks to those who did review *high fives*) Just, if you have the time, it really does help motivate me :)

Oh one last thing... Welcome to new readers who have just started my story! You guys rock :)

Sincerely yours,

**xXxDropDeadUglyxXx**

* * *

~Mitch POV~

Carina, here in my arms, is an angel to say the least. Looking back, I don't know how I could survive without her. I think, no, I know that I have everything I could ever want in life at this very moment: playing video games and recording for a living with my best friends, living in beautiful house in LA with them, and my gorgeous girlfriend who supports me all the way. But, I get this eerie feeling like something isn't right. I know Carina is hiding a part of her life. She only is affected in her sleep, something I have noticed has occurred a lot. A furrow forms in her brow, and she will wake up from nightmares from time to time. She even talks in her sleep. She won't say much, but it always sounds like she is in extreme distress. The worst part, I can only watch her demons destroy her from the inside out. Carina asked me after her first nightmare that night of the snowstorm to wait until she was ready to tell me what put her in such suffering. So, I hold her and watch. Falling in and out of sleep, I will spend my night sheltering her. Oh my poor baby girl…

* * *

~Carina POV~

My wish? I wish I could tell my parents sorry, sorry for killing them. They died, trapped with no oxygen, when the lake swallowed the car, but I survived somehow. It tortures me more to know that it was after I got in a fight with my father over a silly matter. I never said sorry; I'm a monster. He got distracted while he was yelling at me for my actions and words that I threw at them in my own stubbornness. The patch of ice hit the car before anyone of us noticed. I don't even remember my parents' faces when we flew through the air to an impending death. My mother, she was killed on the impact. At least she didn't suffer. My father was drowning, and I could only watch him, panicked of our situation. I forgot how to breath, and became detached from my body. Eventually, my father's struggles to beat down the door became weaker and weaker, until he was still in the water. I didn't cry or move. I could only witness what happened before my 6 year old self. My lungs suddenly revived to life, gasping for air. Instead, they filled with water. It is the last thing I remember until I woke up to pitied faces in that damn hospital. Although I survived that day, no one will ever save me from myself.

That being said, the only thing that has ever made me question myself is the one who holds my heart now. Mitch has been more accepting of me than anyone ever before. If I dare say, I love Mitch for that. But, I know that this is a distraction from my inner demons. Mitch can only do so much for me, and I can't expect him to want me forever. I don't understand why he deals with me, and my issues. He could do so much better. There are thousands, millions of fan girls that would kill to be in my position. All I can do is just accept my life as of now.

Mitch is asleep still, and I just watch him as he holds me tight against his chest. He looked like he didn't get much sleep recently, and it worries me. He shouldn't be loosing sleep because of me. I can't hurt his health like that. Maybe I should open up to him? The only problem is that I would be completely vulnerable before Mitch, and he would decide my fate. The only other people I have told about my past were my shrink and Jaycee, but I only gave them a shortened version that skipped my most haunting secrets.

Mitch's breathing started to pick up and his eyes fluttered open. A smile stretched across his face. I pulled my hand up to his high cheekbones, something that I absolutely love about him, and brushed my thumb gently.

"I love this," Mitch hummed out while closing his eyes, "I love just waking up next to you, and seeing your beautiful face in the morning." He pulled me closer and I gave him a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"Me too. Can't this be every morning?" How wonderful it would be to wake up with Mitch protecting me from the past and myself. Having no worries, just existing in bliss. Mitch suddenly pulled me up and we sat indian style facing each other. I stretched out my back and sighed in content.

"Carina, I know we haven't been together too long, but I really would like it if you moved in with me. You would be closer to work, and to me," Mitch pleaded while he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. Was this even a question?! Of course I would move in with Mitch.

"I would love to move here with you and the guys. Are you sure you're okay with that though? Would the Team mind having a girl in the house?"

"I'm okay with it. In fact, I love the idea of you being here with me. And apparently, Jerome is planning to ask Jaycee to move in too, so I think everyone would love if you were also here. Especially Adam, he loved those sandwiches you made," Mitch and I laughed. I couldn't resist being closer with Mitch; he was just perfect. I climbed into Mitch's lap, straddling him, and I kissed him passionately. He responded to me quickly by grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. Mitch is literally saving me from my mind, distracting me from all of the bad. I trust him to hold me and not hurt me like everyone else in my life did. I pulled away for a second, and we caught our breaths.

"Then it seems you got a new roommate," I breathed out in a raspy voice, still filled with sleep. Mitch growled in a low voice and pushed me down on his bed, moaning back into my mouth. I glided my tongue across his lips, asking for entrance, which he granted eagerly. I pushed one hand against his abs, and tangled my other hand into his untamable hair, pulling him closer to me. Mitch pushed his hands under my shirt, which was actually just a shirt I borrowed from him because I forgot to bring my own pjs. I started pulling up my shirt, encouraging him to follow my actions. At first, Mitch went with it, but he hesistated. Mitch broke away unwillingly from me, and I pouted.

"Carina," Mitch spoke in between heavy breaths, filled with lust, "I definitely want you. More than ever, but I don't think we should do this yet. Do you understand why?"

"Well, yeah. I feel the same, but," I put my hands back on his chest, going lower, but not pushing it too much, "I want to be with you more." Mitch smiled and groaned in frustration, moving off of me and plopping down face first into his pillow. He looked at me eye level after he recollected himself.

"I know what you mean. But now, I'm going to ask you to wait, for us. Let's give it some time. Explore other parts of each other before we go there. Ugh, I mean like finding out more about each other's likes, dislikes, personality… you know, life." I couldn't help but give Mitch a quick, but meaningful kiss for his commitment to really trying to establish a close bond with me.

"You're perfect. You know that, right?"

"Girl, I'm super fabulous." Mitch and I laughed and decided to get up and take our respective showers. After my shower, I changed into my outfit I brought with me: some dark wash jeggings, a band t-shirt, and some maroon vans. I brushed out my long hair, just letting it air dry into its natural waviness. Mitch and I went downstairs to get some breakfast, and we found Jerome, Ian, and Jason all eating some Tim Hortons.

"I hope there is some Tim Hortons for me and Mitch."

"Good morning to you too, Carina. We actually did get you guys some. It's the bag on the counter," Jerome said while he inhaled his coffee.

"You guys rock my socks!" I said as I chomped eagerly on my breakfast at the table.

"Geeze, Mitch. She's worked up an appetite. You shouldn't keep a girl as tiny as her so hungry." Jerome said with a suggestive smile crack on his face. I connected with Mitch's eyes all too knowing of what we decided this morning. Oh the irony.

"Mature, Jerome," Mitch blushed and ate more of his Tim Hortons sandwich. Jason decided to chime up in our conversation.

"Hey Carina, do you want to come with all of us to our Gunnar's photo shoot this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'll just go with you guys I guess. Got nothing better to do anyways."

"We were planning to do a meet up with some local fans afterwards too. We tweeted about it this morning," Mitch said looking at me, done with his meal, "the fans get a little crazy at times, so be sure to stick around one of us at all times."

I nodded my head. After a little more discussion about the plans, we all separated to do different things. Some of the guys needed to get some recording done, and others had errands to run. Mitch and I recorded a hunger games and mini game with Ryan aka xRpMx13. That took about an hour of our time, so we decided to just get ready for this afternoon. More specifically, Mitch needed to put on a suit, and he needed my help in picking one.

"I like that one with that black tie," I said practically drooling over his body, "And you should wear some converse with them."

"Yeah, you're right," Mitch said as he put on his dark converse. The mix of the classiness of the suit and the gamer look of the converse was perfect. He looked perfect. I got up off his bed and stood behind Mitch as he looked at himself in his mirror. I snaked my hands up his back and turned him around to face me.

"You look absolutely ravishing, just watch out for all of the fan girls." Mitch put his hands around my waist smiling.

"I got you to protect me. You're the only fan girl that's allowed any of this." Mitch pulled up my chin and kissed me heatedly. I pulled away before we got too carried away. We _did _have a time schedule to meet, unfortunately.

"Hey, watch it. You might not have a choice about what happens between us if you keep tempting me like this." Mitch only smirked, but understood that if he wanted his idea from this morning to work out, he had to be a little subtler with the seducing.

"I almost regret my decision. But, it's only because you're so special to me that I have to do this right, like a real gentleman." Mitch puffed out his chest, in an effort to look more "manly", but I just laughed at him playfully.

"Alright Mr. gentleman, let's go." We found the others getting ready to go. The guys liked Mitch and I's idea to do the converse with the suit, so they all changed their shoes. I smiled proudly at my awesome fashion sense (not really). I just lucked out by picking something that I thought would be more fitting for Mitch. Since it was a Team Crafted photo shoot, the guys going were Quentin, Ian, Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Jason. They also invited Ryan to join them, which is awesome. I can't wait to meet him in person. We all piled into Jason's car. By the time we all got there, a bunch of fans were crowding the entrance to Gunnars, but thankfully they sent out security to keep those screaming girls back. As we got out of the car, Team Crafted started waving to the crowd, especially Adam and Jason. I think I heard a few people asking who's that girl, obviously referring to me. I just made sure to stay close to Mitch and Jerome.

We got inside and things got much calmer. A desk receptionist in the front entrance stood up and offered a warm smile.

"Team Crafted, nice to see all of you. Thank you for taking the time to be with us today. James will be with you soon to take you on a tour and then get you to the makeup department for the photo shoot.

"Yeah!" screamed Jason.

The tour was fun, especially seeing all the hard work that went into designing and manufacturing these glasses. They let Team Crafted pick out the glasses they wanted for the photo shoot too. Mitch picked a really bright red pair, which suited him perfectly. I have to say he looked pretty dope with those glasses, as did the other guys too. This is going to be great publicity for both Team Crafted and Gunnars, a win-win situation.

Eventually, Ryan showed up, and it was great meeting him. The guys told him to also wear the black suit with dark converse, so he too looked pretty sharp. At the makeup department, I watched Mitch get his "makeup" done. Moving a little out of the way of someone, I bumped into a makeup artist who had bright red hair swept to one side.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My bad." She dropped a bunch of brushes, so I decided to help her pick them up.

"It's okay. My name is Carina. I'm Mitch's girlfriend." The redhead looked at me as we stood up from picking up all the dropped brushes.

"Carina, nice to meet you. My name is Abby. I'm a new makeup artist here. By the way you have beautiful hair and gorgeous facial features," Abby said as she started playing with my hair. I laughed and blushed at her sudden compliment.

"Thanks, but I'm not too sure about that. I love your hair too, I wish I was brave enough to do something like that, but I just grow out my hair instead."

"Thanks, girl! I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. Hey, my close friend owns this company that's doing the photoshoot today. Do you ever want to do a closed photoshoot sometime next week? I need to get in more practice, and you seem like the perfect candidate!"

"Yeah, I don't mind!" Abby and I exchanged numbers, but we couldn't chat for much longer, she had to get back to work with the other makeup artists since they were on a schedule. I walked back over to Mitch, who was finished with both his hair and natural guy makeup.

"I have to say, you look absolutely handsome, Mitch."

"I can't believe girls do this everyday, with the makeup I mean. It feels terrible on my face, but I _do_ look handsome," Mitch gloated while straightening his tie in a mirror nearby. I just laughed at him. In five minutes, everyone else was finished. The photoshoot began with the Team first, then single shots after. They all looked incredible and striking. After a long 30 minutes, everyone was done, so Team Crafted began to move outside for the meet and greet with the fans. We thanked Gunnars as we walked out for everything they did for us.

Outside, my ears began to bleed from all the screaming fans. Gunnars set up a miny stage with a table and seats. They started with a lot of answering questions from the fans, and eventually began signing fans items. There was a sea of girls and almost equally of guys. I made sure not to touch or hold Mitch during any of this, because as far as I know, the fans just think I'm another gamer that records with them. I don't think Mitch ever released us as a couple to them, and I'm sort of glad he didn't, for now. The fan girls were practically drooling over Mitch, and it took all my will not to grab them by their shirts and throw them off. I didn't have anyone want anything signed because I didn't have an official YouTube channel like the rest of them. Instead, I just soaked up some Cali sun and relaxed.

"Hey Carina, I'm sorry about all the fan girls. I'm trying my best to keep them away," Mitch said in a hushed tone in my ear so nobody could hear.

"I know, Mitch. It's not your fault. I know you're trying. I lov.. Don't worry." I whispered back to Mitch. I can't believe I almost said I loved Mitch, but it felt so right saying it in this moment. But, if I was going to say something like that though, I would want it to be where he could hold me close and not worry about hundreds of fan girls about to mob in a tantrum.

Mitch nodded and went back to signing pictures and minecraft swords. Finally, we got to the last couple of kids and decided to head home after. The sun was setting anyways. They said their last goodbyes to the fans, and we made our way home.

"That was fucking crazy," Adam said stretching out his hands, cracking his knuckles.

"I know what you mean. My hands haven't cramped this bad since high school when I finished writing essays. Ugh, at least its over," Jerome complained. Everyone huffed in agreement besides me.

"Hahaha, suck it up guys. That's part of being YouTube famous." I shouted at them. I'm not jealous of their lives, but rather am glad I can be a part of them. I don't need a million fans, but I guess it would be a major confidence booster.

The ride took a solid half an hour. After we got back, we decided to have a game night and order five pizzas. Jason pulled out the game Twister.

"Left hand, red!" Quentin shouted. We did as he said simultaneously. The fish spinned again and started chuckling.

"Right foot, yellow!" We were now all down in a weird plank style trying to balance.

"Mitch, you better watch out! I think you're wobbling!" Jerome tried to tickle Mitch and send him over, but his plan backfired with Mitch pushing over Jerome.

"No plzzz!" Jerome was out of the game. The doorbell rung with the pizza guy, so he went to go get those yummilicious pizzas. The game continued.

"Right hand, green!" I looked around for an available spot, and the only one was on the other side of Mitch. So, I reached under his stomach to the green spot. Mitch was practically hovering over me, and he smiled evilly.

"Mitch I swear if you fall on top of me," Mitch shaked with laughter. Then, he pretended to fall on me, causing me to curse him out. If my hands weren't glued to the mat, I would push him over.

"Mitch, you better not try anything funny over there. Or else I'm taking you both out. MWAHAHAHA!" Adam screamed out, making me blush a little. As the game went on, Adam got out, then me, and it was down to just Jason and Mitch.

Mitch was dominating; Jason couldn't handle Mitch "scooping" him again. Jason fell on his butt. Mitch got up and cheered.

"POWER MOVES ONLY BOYS. LEARN IT FROM THE DUKE." We soon settled down on the couches with pizza for everybody, just chilling and talking. We decided to unwind with a movie since none of us were up for another game. Jerome decided to invite Jaycee for our movie night since she was just finishing up waitressing at her side job she does on the weekend from time to time.

"Fast and Furious marathon or Anchorman?" Jerome called out to us as he searched for our movie. Anchorman was the winning choice since the new one was coming out soon. We all gathered a bunch of blankets and pillows and sat down. After we finished, Jaycee arrived and it certainly was a party now. Mitch pulled me into his lap as the movie started and I sighed in happiness. We were all dying of laughter during the entire movie.

Once the credits started rolling down the screen, we all just sat there tired and lazy. We were trying to decide our plans for tomorrow since we had nothing going on. Everyone was at a lost for ideas, so we just decided to stay in. Unexpectedly, Jerome shot up in excitement.

"We should all go to Six Flags! It just opened up last month, and we have never been there yet," Jerome said. Hmm, not a bad idea. Gotta give him credit for that. It's better than anyone else's ideas.

"Yeah, I'm down for that," Adam said.

"Sounds fun!" Mitch chimed up.

"Carina and Jaycee, you guys want to go?" Jerome looked at us and we simultaneously said "Duh?!".

"JINX! You owe me a soda Jaycee! Ha ha!" I pointed at Jaycee and fell down laughing. Jaycee only stomped her foot saying it was no fair that I had cat-like reflexes.

After going over the details about tomorrow, we all moved upstairs to go to bed considering it was 1:30 in the morning. Once we got ready for bed, Mitch and I snuggled togethe. Sighing in happiness, I sleep with a smile on my face. With Mitch, I can almost forget about all the shit that has happened in my life…_ almost…_

* * *

So... Everything is just _too_ perfect in Carina and Mitch's lives, eh?... I might just have to use my power as the writer to fix that. (If you didn't catch my drift, **something** is going to happen) I won't be too mean. **LOVE ME** *becomes emotional wreck*

Remember to review! Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Happy New Years everyone! So this chapter is pretty big, but not the biggest thing that will happen in this story as I said would happen soon in my last authors note. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope it reflects in the quality and awesomeness of the story. Also, when it says to play the song while reading, really listen to it! Adds to the emotion of that part :) And as always, thanks for reading you _incredibly_ **beautiful** dropdeadugly readers!

Yours truly,

**xXxDropDeadUglyxXx**

* * *

~Mitch POV~

Carina and I woke up earlier today. We had to go back to her place so she could grab some new clothes and stuff for today. This only pushes the reason more why she should just move in with me, and thank god she was okay with the new plans. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at her apartment and she went up quick to pack a bag while I waited in the car.

"Don't take too long," I said to her. We both smiled considering Carina was the opposite of a normal girl, in a good way. She doesn't take forever trying to put on makeup or become someone she isn't. Just another reason why my girl was so perfect. I don't deserve her, but I am sure glad she found her way into my life.

"Ha ha. Funny. Be back in five minutes tops." And with that, she moved into the apartment building. With my Tim Hortons coffee, I decided to just sit back and listen to the radio. The first song to come on was Say Something by A Great Big World. **(A/N Listen to this while reading!)** Hearing the first chords, I could tell this was a song that would just bring all the feels. I didn't need this at 8 am. So, deciding to switch it, I reach for the button to change stations. That is, until I heard the first words.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Carina, I just wish she would tell me what bothers her, what is holding her back from trusting me. I wish she would say something. _Anything_.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

I feel like Carina's pain runs deep into her past, how it affects her all the time. Sometimes I see glimpses of her just being herself, but then she just falls apart, vulnerable.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

Unlike this song, I won't say goodbye. Carina is my everything, and I will be there for her as long as she wants me with her. I need Carina to open up to me. I need her to say something…

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you _

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_

You know what? Screw it. I can't keep waiting for Carina to say something to me. Maybe she needs me to say something to her. I need to tell her that I will always be there for her, support her, help her through all the shit that she went through. I can't let us ignore the bad shit that hurts Carina everyday, and then in consequence, me. I am going to tell her she isn't alone, ever. To tell her, that I love her.

* * *

~Carina POV~

I quickly packed a bag with everything I could think of: sunscreen, bikini, towel, hairbrush, money, phone, headphones, and some SPF chapstick. Still, I felt like something was missing… eh, whatever. I picked out an outfit to change into at Mitch's. I took Mitch's oversized Minecon shirt he let me have, some athletic black leggings that end a little after my knees, and some bright nike sneakers, perfect for walking around an amusement park. I grabbed my bag with everything in it and left, locking my place up. Good thing it was Christmas break, finally! I have no more work until next year… ha, get the joke? No? Oh, I'm so lame. Well, moving over to the elevator, I hit the button for the bottom floor. A little girl quickly ran in, so I held the doors open for her.

"Hi! What's your name? I'm Juliet!" The little blonde girl shouted while jumping up and down as if she put two cups of sugar in her cereal this morning. I couldn't help but beam at her enthusiasm as she looked at me with a kind and toothless smile.

"I'm Carina. I live in apartment 4C. I don't think I've seen you before, did your family just move here?" I kneeled down to her level while the elevator started to move.

"No, well I mean, I'm new here! Yay! But I moved in with my aunt after my mommy and daddy became angels." Oh my god, this girl was left parentless, at such a young age. My mind flooded with dark memories, as this was exactly what happened to me. My face immediately showed the pain, and the girl picked up on it quick. She stopped smiling.

"My mommy and daddy became angels too, when I was your age."

"Did you love them?"

"Of course, and I always will," I said back to her as my eyes tear up. I didn't dare let them fall though, for the sake of little Juliet. I had to be the brave one now.

"Well, they love you too, forever. Our mommies and daddies are now the brightest stars in the sky. That's what my aunt said. They are our light in the darkness."

This girl spoke years beyond her age and made me smile. She was so brave and didn't let her loss hurt her, like it has for me for my entire life. The elevator dinged as we reached our floor. I stood up, and the doors opened.

"I think your Aunt is right. I hope to see you soon, Juliet."

"Yay! I hope so too. Bye, Carina!" I waved and turned around, moving towards the doors that led to the outside.

"Wait!" I turned around as Juliet ran up to me, flinging her arms around my legs, "Never let go. Find your stars." Juliet than ran off in the other direction before I could say a word more. I was ready to breakdown, as I stood there, speechless. God, what an idiot I am. Mitch keeps no secrets about his life from me, yet I lock away all of my life. If I want to find my stars, I have to trust Mitch. I need to say something to him. I don't want him to give up on me as he waits for me to open up to him. He deserves the truth and more. Looking outside, I saw that it started to rain.

My legs began to move unconsciously, and I was back at the car before my mind could register it. This was it. Mitch looked… lost, as he watched me enter the car. I shut the car door and looked forward, my mind a million miles away as I tried to find the words to say to Mitch. I needed to do this, not just for him, but also for my sanity.

"Did you get everything you –"

"Mitch, you only deserve my truest honesty. I think I'm ready to tell you everything," I said in a voice barely above a whisper. Turning my head, Mitch looked surprised. The rain started to pour harder. I can hardly see five feet out the car.

"Before you say anything, I need you to know that I will always be there for you, be there when there is no one else. I need you to trust me that I will always help you, never turning my back. You're special to me, and I have to do this right. I promise that I will never give up on you: to never let go," Mitch took my hand in his as his words sunk in. I have to give him the truth, and as I was about to speak up, Mitch's cell phone rang.

"Fuck," Mitch said as he dug in his pocket for his phone. He answered it obviously meaning it was someone important.

"Jerome, this better be important… Yeah… Around 7:30… Well shit… I don't know… I'll call you back later, biggums… Bye," Mitch shut off his phone, "Jerome said the park was closed down for today, so the plans are cancelled."

"Well, we came out for nothing I guess. Do you want to just go up to my apartment to make this trip worth it?" Mitch nodded and we ran out of the car in the rain, making a quick trip back to my apartment. I opened the door for us, watching Mitch. We were both soaked from the downpour. He went to the couch while I quickly made some hot tea in the kitchen. I came back with two steaming mugs, and we sat together. This was my only chance to talk to Mitch. I looked down at my barely touched mug, knowing well that if I look at Mitch, I probably would breakdown and cry hysterically.

"It all started when I was 6. I was an only child and my parents gave me everything I wanted. I was a spoiled brat. I didn't know about how my parents were struggling to pay the bills. I was always given everything I wanted and more, having only the highest expectations from my parents. They just wanted to make sure I was happy and didn't know about our financial problem. My father began to lose his temper a lot around my mom, but I was too much of a coward to stand up for her. Even though I was young, I could see my mom's life slip away. She seemed so disconnected all the time. I got in fights at school a lot with other girls who made fun of me being quiet and shy. One day, I lost control and smacked one of those girls across the face. I was sent to the principal's office. My parents had to come pick me up because I was suspended from school. My father was furious, and yelled at me the whole car ride.

"He lost focus of the road for too long, not seeing there was a sharp turn. We hit a patch of ice being it was mid winter. By the time he noticed, it was too late. Our car flipped over the rail and plummeted into the lake down below. My mother hit her head so hard that she died on contact, but in reality, she already died long before. It was her body that finally died, and I think she was welcoming death one way or another. As we sank further and further, the car filled with freezing water quickly, but I didn't move or scream. In shock, I could only watch my father struggling to hit the car window with his hands. After cursing out in frustration, he looked me in the eyes, and said 'I'm sorry, Carina'. He kept trying to get us out, but his attempts became more useless as the water filled to the top of the car. He was dying, and stopped hitting the windows. He just took my mother's hand and stared forward, giving up. My father became still, like my mother, and finally left me. I finally absorbed my surroundings, breaking out of shock, realizing I was on my own now. My emotions began to explode all at once; I freaked out and tried to breath in. I started drowning, just like my father, but the thought that consumed me was that I was a monster. I killed my parents; I did nothing to help." I took a shaky breath as some tears betrayed me, falling down my cheeks one by one. Mitch moved closer to me and held my hand. I need him to reassure his trust. I feel like I'm about to breakdown and give up like I did with my shrinks. After a moment, he spoke up.

"I'm here, Carina. I won't give up on you."

I have to keep going, Mitch deserves to know my darkest secrets, "Struggle after struggle, I decided it was time for me to let go. I accepted death; it felt like I deserved to die after what I caused. The next thing I remember, I woke up in a hospital to doctors hovering over me. I broke down in tears. They thought I was in grief over my parents' deaths, which I was, but I was crying more for the fact that I couldn't just die when I was supposed to. I felt… empty. Lifeless. Eventually, my aunt and uncle took me in, as it was what my parents put in their will in the case they died. My aunt had a terminal cancer she was battling for the past year. Within two months of my arrival, she passed. My uncle became an alcoholic. He blamed her death on me, and I accepted every beating, every stabbing word, every time he drowned me in the bathtub as my punishment for being the monster I was. I stopped eating. I spent my days thinking about the ways I could kill myself. I had no friends, and he didn't let me out of the house unless it was for school or the shrink in which was mandatory I go to. He made me swear to not say anything to anyone, threatening to kill me if I did. By the time I was sixteen, I was a shell of a person. I rarely ever spoke. One night, he came in drunk and raped me. I didn't fight him though; I gave up. I let go." Tears flowed out silently from my eyes as I relived my memories. Mitch pulled me closer. I could feel his tears hit my face.

"How dare that fucking scum violate someone as pure as you. The death of your parents wasn't your fault; it was just an awful accident. Carina, you aren't a monster. I wish you could see yourself like how I see you. As cliche as it sounds, you're an angel, my angel. And I mean every bit of it. You bring light to my life." I turned to face Mitch and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. Pulling back, I offered a small smile to him. Knowing how Mitch feels encourages me to move forward, move on from my horrible past.

"When I was 17, I began to play Minecraft on my computer that I saved up for by waitressing. I began to read all the time and pay more attention in class. A week after my eighteenth birthday, my uncle killed himself. With the inherited money from him and my parents, I went to college for business. I began interning at different places, including Mojang. They hired me shortly after, and I worked hard. Finding my own success gave me a piece of mind, but the nightmares still happened. They occurred every night, and I woke up screaming every morning. That is, until I met you," I looked into Mitch's eyes, "You saved me from myself. I don't feel like a monster around you. You show me that there is hope. Mitch, I love you." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction to those three words. I mean it with all my heart, even if he doesn't feel the same towards me. I would be lost without Mitch, my protector. I felt a hand reach for my face.

"Carina, look at me," I slowly opened my teary eyes, finally looking at Mitch, "Before I met you, I was a sad person. I avoided socializing as I played video games all day. It was okay then, but I realize now how much of life I was missing. You make my days more exciting and fun. I want to protect you, hold you, and move forward in life with you. I want to help you through the shit you went through in life. You are extremely brave from surviving the worst and coming out strong. You are my angel, and I don't think I will ever let you go now that I have you. That is why, my baby girl, why I love you." My heart exploded with emotion, and tears flowed down my face. Except now, they were happy tears.

"I love you so much, Mitch."

"As I love you." I started to laugh through my tears.

"I love hearing those words. It makes me feel complete. I don't think I've ever felt love in my life. I don't want it to ever go away." Mitch wiped away my tears, and pulled me into a deep and emotional kiss. Thunder rolled outside, making me feel an electrical burst course through my veins. Mitch pulled away for a second and rested his head on mine, looking into my eyes.

"I never want to lose you, Carina. I don't think I could exist without you. You're my other half."

"Well good. I will never let go."

* * *

~Mitch POV~

Tis the season! Carina has finally moved in a few days ago, and the same with Jaycee. Now it's Christmas Eve, and Carina and I have been dating for almost a month. Ever since she opened up to me, I've noticed how much happier she is. She doesn't look as self-conscience anymore, and the nightmares have vanished.

Carina was helping put ornaments on our Christmas tree. Since it's too hot in LA for a real tree, we just settled for a fake one. Today, everyone was taking a day off from recording, celebrating together. Preston went back to Texas to be with his girlfriend Sara, and Ian went home back to his wife. Other than that, today was just… perfect. I looked back at Carina, who was struggling trying to put on an ornament at the top of tree. Mischievously smiling, I stealthily ran over to Carina, grabbing her around the waist, and lifted her to the top of the tree.

"Oh my gosh! Mitch," she said as she placed the ornament on the tree. I slowly let her down, never letting go of her.

"Merry Christmas love," I said and gave her a quick kiss on her head, being that we were in front of everyone else who probably didn't want to see a make out session while we are trying to get into the holiday spirit. Carina started laughing, making me smile. This moment felt so careless, but full of love.

Suddenly, a flash went off. Carina and I looked over as Jaycee finished taking a picture of us.

"Jaycee, I probably look like a laughing whale," Carina said as she walked over to her, looking at the camera. Carina started smiling slowly, making me curious.

"You two look absolutely in love in this. There are no laughing whales, just two beautiful people in love," Jaycee said while showing me the picture. Carina was laughing like a beautiful angel, and I looked at her in awe and love, smiling back.

"My Christmas gift to you guys, I'm going to get this printed and put in a gorgeous frame," Jaycee beamed while settling down the camera on the table.

"Jaycee you're the best. Thanks!" Carina said hugging her friend.

"Of course she's the best! She's my girl," Jerome said while sneaking behind Jaycee and snaking two arms around her waist. Carina let Jaycee go, and unlike us, Jerome and Jaycee went for a full on kiss. Cute, but blech. I don't need images in my head of what my best friend does to my girlfriend's best friend. On a positive note, Jerome just released a picture of themselves on a date last weekend, officially announcing their relationship. According to the thousands of tweets and tumblr posts, their ship name was now Jayrome. Let's just say that Adam is now considered psychic since he called Jerome that a lot in past recordings. He pretends to be all knowing now, reading palms for your future and whatnot, typical goofball.

After we finished the tree, we decided to start making the Christmas dinner. Jaycee and Carina already started the turkey this morning. We all started some of the smaller meals, dividing up the work to make it go quicker. Before I start washing the potatoes, I cranked up some Christmas tunes for us to all cook to. I picked Feliz Navidad first, a classic that no one can resist singing to, or cook to that is. After two long hours, everything was done and ready for eating.

"Guys we should quit Minecraft and become chefs because this is freakin gourmet!" Adam shouted out sarcastically as we dug into our food. We all laughed together, enjoying our vacation.

"Knock knock, Adam, but we are ten times better at Minecraft," Jerome laughed and smiled. I agree wholeheartedly that we are epic Minecrafters, but I think what makes it more fun for me is playing with all my friends and getting the opportunity to have my own successful server with Jerome. In some aspects, yes, this is business in the sense I make my income through Minecraft, as does all of Team Crafted. But, I make it my goal to have fun and be myself, being that is more enjoyable for me and my subscribers. Now that I have Carina, my life just seems so much more complete. I slowly caught up with the conversation again.

"So you guys all got your Minecon 2014 tickets right?" Quentin said to us while digging into some stuffing.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Got it a week ago," Jason responded.

"Jerome and I got ours, and we also got two extras for Carina and Jaycee," I said while finishing up some mashed potatoes.

"Sounds fun!" Carina said.

"Fuck yeah! Now it's a party," Jaycee shouted, causing us all to laugh hysterically. That girl really needs a censor bar over her mouth. Although, I think it's just more hilarious to hear her random outbursts. No wonder she and Jerome are dating.

After dinner, we watched a Christmas movie to get into the Christmas spirit. Halfway through it, we all fell asleep on the couches, too tired to move to our rooms upstairs. Carina and I were curled up together on a couch.

"Mitch?" Carina whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Carina said as she yawned, closing her eyes. I kissed her forehead, smiling at how beautiful she looked even with her sloppy bun and sweatshirt.

"Love you too baby girl," I whispered back. A sudden groan erupted from across the room.

"God dammit, we all love each other. Now let's get some sleep," Adam mumbled into his pillow, making everyone laugh. We all fell asleep shortly after, ending the best Christmas Eve ever.

* * *

Love is in the air now for NLG, and it's absolutely awesome! But who knows, things can happen *evil laugh* In the comments, tell me whether or not you want a Christmas or New Years Eve chapter. I'm feeling more New Years Eve, but you guys can change my mind possibly :)


End file.
